


Someone Just Had to Say They Were Bored

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Firefighter Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Paramedic Alex Jones, Paramedic Jo Harvelle, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: Office fire drill gets a little more exciting.





	Someone Just Had to Say They Were Bored

The morning was dragging. She was staring blankly at her computer, hoping the work would do itself. It was a welcomed interruption when Charlie and Kevin stopped at her desk on the way back from the break room.

“Did Charlie tell you about last night?” Kevin inquired.

“About how she hooked up at a charity event? Yeah, she told me last night.”

“If you can't score at a reproductive rights function, then you simply cannot score,” said Charlie. “So, we just heard some people from accounting out in the hall talking about a fire drill today. Did we get any kind of notice about that?”

“I haven’t seen emails and no one said anything to me, but that’s not really a surprise. Guess we’ll find out if the alarms go off.”

They both disappeared towards their desks. Roughly three minutes later, the fire alarms sounded.

“Damn, even the rumor mill wasn’t much heads-up this time,” she grumbled. She grabbed her phone and jacket and followed Charlie towards the stairs. “Days like these, I really hate working on the tenth floor.”

They followed the slow-moving herd into the staircase and began their descent. About halfway down, Charlie commented, “Hey, just be glad neither of us chose to wear heels today.”

“I’m always glad I chose not to wear heels,” Kevin chimed in from a handful of people behind them.

She rounded the landing and looked up the stairs. She was trying not to laugh, “But you’d look so hot in some red stilettos!”

She reached the next landing and as she turned to see Kevin’s reaction, she lost her footing and started to fall.

Outside, four firemen were leaning against their truck, watching as people filed slowly out of the building and towards their designated areas.

“This never gets less boring,” Benny complained.

“It’s a half hour, tops. Quit whining.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean smirked at Benny. He’d never pass up a good opportunity to annoy his little brother. He added, “Benny is right. Why do we need a whole crew here for this?”

Sam was about to scold his brother when he saw someone barrel out of an exit at a run. The man nearly knocked over three people as he made his way to the truck.

“Whoa, easy. You alright?” Cas asked as Kevin stopped in front of them.

“M-my friend, fell, stairs,” he stuttered out as he tried to catch his breath.

“Okay, take a breath and try that again,” said Cas.

He took a moment to catch his breath. “My friend— we were coming down the stairs and she tripped. She tumbled down them. We can’t wake her up.”

Sam immediately radioed dispatch to have them send an ambulance.

“Someone just had to say they were bored,” Dean whispered as he glared at Benny.

“Okay, show us where she is.” Cas grabbed the med kit from the truck as they all turned to go inside.

They quickly made their way to the third floor landing where a woman was lying on the ground with another crouched over her.

“Oh, thank god. Please, help her,” said Charlie.

“Benny, go up and redirect people to a different staircase,” Sam directed. “Cas, can you go outside and meet the squad?”

Both followed Sam’s instruction without another word. Dean knelt down beside Charlie. Sam moved to stabilize her head and neck. As Dean checked her pulse and breathing, he asked, “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know. She was behind me, joking with Kevin, and the next thing I knew, she was on the ground. She won’t wake up. Is she gonna be okay?” Charlie asked, hurriedly.

“I don’t know, but we’re going to get her to the hospital,” Dean started to explain. She groaned pulling his full attention back as she blinked open her eyes slowly. “Hey, are you with us, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I-I’m fine,” she muttered as she moved to attempt to sit up.

“You scared the crap out of us. We’re heading outside before you-know-who assumes we skipped the drill and writes us up. Call if you need me. Otherwise, I’ll come see you after work,” Charlie said as she stood. She and Kevin both headed outside.

Dean stopped her from moving, carefully placing his hands on her shoulders. “Whoa, relax. I’m Dean and this is Sammy. You took quite a fall. Let us get you checked out. Can you tell me your name?”

She hesitated before answering. Then continued, “Fall? I don’t— What happened?” She started to panic.

“You’re okay. I need you to take a couple deep breaths,” said Sam.

She took one big breath and slowly exhaled. She closed her eyes against the headache she was now, suddenly, aware of.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart. Can you tell me if anything hurts?” Dean requested.

She opened her eyes and squinted away from the light. “My head. And the light is kinda making it worse.”

“Can you tell me the date?” Sam asked.

“No.” Sam and Dean exchanged concerned glances. “I mean, I never know. It’s November, maybe sixth or seventh?”

Sam smiled. “Guess that’s close enough.”

Cas came up the stairs carrying a backboard, Jo and Alex following close behind.

“Hey, guys! What do we got?” Jo asked.

“She took a tumble down the stairs. Lost consciousness for maybe five minutes. Said her head hurts, and she’s got some light sensitivity,” Dean relayed.

Sam carefully moved as Alex placed a c-collar around her neck.

“Hey, I’m Jo. This is Alex. You said your head hurts. Scale of 1-10—how bad?”

She considered her answer. “Uh, maybe a four.”

“Alright.” Jo quickly flashed a light in her eyes, and she groaned. “I know, I’m sorry. Pupils are equal. Do you have any other pain?”

She opened her eyes and locked on to Dean’s bright green ones. “Uh, I don’t think so,” she said, nearly as a question.

“BP is 112/75 heart rate is 80,” Alex announced.

“Can you squeeze my fingers?” Jo asked, placing two fingers in each of her hands. She squeezed both. “Perfect, that’s really good.”

“You’re going to feel a little pinch,” Alex explained as she placed an IV. She handed the bag of fluids to Sam when she finished.

She was still focused on Dean. She was distracted by the number of freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks. His eyes crinkled with his smile as he caught her staring. She couldn’t help her lips from curling up too before her eyelids started to feel heavy, “I’m really tired.”

“You gotta stay awake, though. Talk to me; it’ll help,” Dean said.

“About what?”

“Let’s get her on the board and get out of here.” Jo interrupted. Cas set the backboard down and Sam helped them carefully roll her.

She cried out in pain as she was rolled. Her hand shot up in search of something to grip and landed on Dean’s wrist.

They quickly slid over the board and rolled her onto her back.

“Okay, we’re done. Just breathe. Where did that hurt?” Alex asked.

She gasped, trying to catch her breath. A tear rolled toward her ear. “Uh, m-my side. My ribs, maybe?”

“Okay, we will check that in the rig. Let’s move,” said Jo. 

Sam called up the stairs for Benny. He and Cas crouched down to help lift. Dean carefully pulled her hand from his wrist so he could also help.

They quickly made their way to the bottom of the stairs. They set her on the stretcher. Sam, Cas, and Benny headed back to the truck.

Dean gently squeezed her hand. He took a step back to head back to the truck, but she squeezed his hand harder before he could pull away. “No, you told me to talk to you. You can’t go; I’ll fall asleep.”

“Okay, alright. I’m not going anywhere,” he soothed.

She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself. “Owww. Fuck. Why didn’t that hurt before?”

“Adrenaline, probably. Which has worn off,” Dean explained.

They got her loaded into the ambulance and Alex headed to the driver's seat.

“But we can help with that,” said Jo. “Pushing 50 mcg of Fentanyl.”

Dean nodded. “How’s the pain now?”

She took a moment to reassess her various pains, “A little better. Doesn’t hurt as much to breathe.”

“Good. How’s the head?” Jo asked.

“Hurts a bit less too. I’m a little dizzy, though.” She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, hoping the dizziness would subside.

“Hey, deal was no sleeping. Tell me a story,” Dean requested.

She blinked open her eyes again. “Like what? I can't think of any good ones.”

“Hmm, fine, how about I tell you one?” Jo moved around him to check her ribs and another set of vitals. “Let me know if I’m in your way.”

“Nope, you’re good there, Winchester. We’re almost there; better make it a quick story,” Jo said as she sat down beside him.

“Hmm, how about the time I put Nair in Sammy’s shampoo, or when I put itching powder in his underwear?” Dean chuckled at the memory.

She cocked an eyebrow. “How is that not some kind of coworker harassment?”

“Oh, well, that’s because he is my little brother. Of course, he retaliated by super-gluing my hand to a beer bottle. That sucked.”

She laughed and then winced. “Nope, no more making me laugh. Sounds like you deserved it.”

He mocked offense. “It is my brotherly duty. Besides, that was years ago.”

“You put soy sauce in his coffee last week,” Jo chimed in.

His lips pulled into a slight frown as he shrugged. “No idea what you’re talking about.” He turned and winked at her when Jo wasn’t looking.

She smiled as she tried, somewhat successfully, not to laugh. “I said no more making me laugh!”

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” he said. The ambulance came to a stop and the doors were quickly pulled open. She closed her eyes against the changing scenery as they made their way into the hospital. “Open your eyes, sweetheart. You gotta stay awake ‘til the doc says otherwise.”

She squinted as she opened her eyes and locked onto his concerned green ones. “I’m awake. The lights and stuff are making me dizzier and kinda nauseous.”

They stopped in a room. “Alright, well, this is Dr. Shurley,” Dean introduced the doctor entering the room. “He can help with that. Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah, sounds good. You’re leaving now, aren’t you?”

Dean glanced toward the ground and then back to her. “Yeah, I have to get back to work. You’re in good hands though, I promise.”

“Thank you. For everything.” She squeezed his hand once more before letting him go.

“No problem, sweetheart. Just doing my job.” He waved as he turned to follow Jo and Alex out of the room.

About three weeks later:

She was wandering aimlessly through the grocery store, trying to decide what to have for dinner that week. She was reading a package as she rounded the end of an aisle and ran into a solid wall of muscle. She would have fallen backwards from the impact if he had not grabbed her shoulders to keep her upright. She winced and inhaled sharply at the pain that radiated through her still-healing ribs.

She finally looked up as she began to apologize. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t look— Dean.” She stopped as she met those unforgettable green eyes. He was wearing a dark grey Henley with the sleeves pushed up to just below his elbows and perfectly fit, slightly-worn blue jeans.

“Hey! How’re you doing?” he asked. His eyes scanning over her and stopping momentarily where he knew she’d had injured ribs.

“I’m okay. Apparently I was lucky. Just a mild concussion, which is all healed, and a couple hairline-fractured ribs. Which only really hurt, apparently, when I run into someone.”

He winced sympathetically. “I’m sorry, I should have been watching where I was going.”

“No, I wasn’t paying attention either. It’s not your fault.” She smiled, quickly forgetting about the pain.

“Still, I feel bad. Could I make it up to you somehow?”

”I like bribery.” She laughed. “What’d you have in mind?”

He paused a moment to think. She watched as his tongue peeked out to wet his perfect, pink lips. He checked his watch quickly, then pursed his lips momentarily causing his dimples to appear, “You could let me take you out to lunch.”

“Hmm, lucky for you, I am pretty hungry. I need to grab a few more things and run this stuff home. Pick me up in an hour?” She pulled out a pen and scribbled her address on his hand.

“I could have given you my phone.” He was trying not to smile and failing miserably.

“That’s not as fun. See you in an hour, Dean.”

“It’s a date, sweetheart.”


End file.
